Safety in Numbers
by purplexoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Cammie Morgan goes back to the Gallagher Academy. Alone, ignoring the fact that the Circle of Cavan is still after her. While she's in there the CoC takes extreme measures to get what they want. And what they want is her. Will Zach and the Gallagher Girls save her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cammie

I walked through the big oak doors of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and thought of how I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be on summer vacation like everyone else. Not even the teachers would be here. They would all be on covert missions of some sort.

I should probably explain. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan and I go to school at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. But it's not the fancy finishing school everyone thinks it to be. It's a school for spies.

My footsteps echoed through the empty corridors. I didn't know why I was here. I wasn't supposed to be here, especially since the Circle was after me, but for some reason I just couldn't stay away.

I stopped to look at the sword hanging in the Hall of History, I froze. Outside the window I saw something. No, not something, someone! Suddenly the glass shattered and something rolled onto the floor. I leaned over to investigate, when suddenly it exploded and the next thing I knew Gallagher Academy was on fire. And I was inside!

Zach

I was sitting in the living room watching some random show, when it was interrupted by breaking news came on.

"About 5:00 this morning the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women burned to the ground. Though the school was thankfully on summer vacation one student was inside. Names will not be released yet, but there will be more on this at 10:00..."

As I sat there, frozen my phone rang. Thinking it was Cammie I dove for it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Zach. This is Liz. Did you hear the news?"

"Yeah Liz. I wonder who was there."

"That's what I was calling about. I just talked to Bex and Macey's in Switzerland, but I can't get in touch with Cammie. Bex can't either. Have you seen her?"

"No." I said, panic creeping into my voice.

"Oh. Do you think it could be her?"

"I don't know Liz."

"I'm calling Bex and Macey. Can we meet at your place?"

"If you can get here, yes."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short. Also I haven't read the first or last Gallagher Girls books so sorry if I get stuff wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Macey

I was sitting on the bed in my room trying warm up after going skiing when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the screen. You have one new text message was blinking on my screen. I looked at it and almost had a heart attack as I read.

Hey Macey. U need 2 come back to Roseville aspa. Meet me Zach's.

~Liz

I shoved my phone into my back pocket, pulled out my suitcases, and filled it as possible explanations ran through my head.

Liz was planning a surprise party

Gallagher Academy was under attack

We were going on a CoveOps mission

Bex was pulling a prank on Liz

Josh remembered who Cammie was

The Circle was getting close

I finished packing and ran down the stairs, two at a time, and into the room where my parents were.

"Mom, Dad. I need to get back to Roseville." I said.

"Now?"

"Now!" I snapped.

My parents nodded and I ran out to the plane and told pilot to step on it. As we rose higher and higher into the sky, the more I thought that it was #6. It was the most probable reason. The others just had too many problems. I thought about that until I finally drifted off to sleep.

Bex

I rolled over and picked up my phone. I thought about throwing it against the wall, but figured that my parents wouldn't like if I broke another phone. I blinked, trying to see clearly and read the new text message that had woke me up.

Hey Bex. Meet me at Zach's NOW!

~Liz

I sat up straight and made a beeline for my closet. I pulled on a pair of blue jeans, and a white t-shirt and ran out the door. I reached Zach's door and knocked. '

After about 3 days Zach finally came to the door.

"Hey Bex. Liz just went to the news station and Macey's on her back from Switzerland."

"Cool. Is Cammie coming? I haven't been able to get in touch with her."

"I'm not sure. Liz texted her, but the Gallagher Academy burned down this morning and there was someone inside. Liz went to see who it was."

I stumbled backwards like he hit me across the face.

"Do you think it was her?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

All of the sudden Macey came running up the steps.

"Would someone please tell me what was so urgent?" She asked

After Zach and I finished explaining to her what had happened she looked horror-stricken.

"Do you think it was Cammie?"

"I don-"

He was cut off by Liz running down the road. She came up the steps with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Was it Cammie?" I whispered.

She started to say something, but choked and nodded. I bit my lip to stop the tears and Macey sat down, put her head in her hands and started to sob. Zach didn't look any better and if my heart didn't feel so broken I would have laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cammie

I woke up with every part of my body aching. I looked around and saw I was in a cave. Immediately panic set in as I recognized it as the caves under the Blackthorne Institute for Boys.

"Hello Cameron. Have a nice nap?" Asked a sarcastic tone from my left.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Oh Cameron. You know what we want."

"Well now neither of us can have it because it burned when the Gallagher Academy did." I retorted.

"Oh Cameron. Do you really believe that, Gallagher Girl?"

"Yes. I do. And don't call me Gallagher Girl."

Zach's mom smiled and held up a small tan notebook. I gasped and Mrs. Goode laughed at my reaction.

"Oh Cameron. Losing your spy sense? Who do you think started the fire Cammie?"

Before I could open my mouth to respond my eyes closed and I feel asleep.

Liz

As we rode in silence to the news studio I stared out the window and thought about Cammie. None of us really had anything to say. We were all too heart-broken.

"We're here." Macey whispered. We all nodded and stepped out of the car.

"Hey weren't you just here?" Asked a cameraman addressing me. I nodded.

"I need more information about the girl that was inside the Gallagher Academy during the fire." I said, my voice making a comeback.

"What do ya need to know?"

"What happened to the girl?" Asked Zach.

"Died in the fire." He said simply.

I could feel the tears brimming and threatening to fall. I turned and ran out the door with Zach and the Gallagher Girls following me.

* * *

** Chapter 3 peeps! ****I was pretty upset to hear some bad comments, but everybody has their own opinions. Please don't say, but Cammie's not dead because I have a plan. If anyone has any ideas they want to contribute feel free to PM or review!**

**~Purplexoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
